1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to firearm flash reduction devices, specifically to devices which may be placed on the vent of a gas operated rifle for the purpose of suppressing the flash which results from the combusting powder being vented from the rifles gas operating system when the host firearm is discharged.
2. Prior Art
Various systems exist for reducing the muzzle flash of a firearm when it has been discharged. Previous designs provide a combination of features which culminated in a system for reducing the muzzle flash of a firearm to various degrees. BE Meyers four tine design and the Smith Enterprises Vortex flash suppressor are two popular designs currently available. The proposed apparatus is a new use for the Blackout flash hider which is another design of mine.
Gas operating systems for firearms which utilize a piston often vent gases from the operating system. When these gases exit the confines of the firearms operating system combustion of the un-burnt powder particles takes place and creates a flash. For military and police users flash creates several hazards. These hazards include, but are not limited to giving away the users position and eliminating his night vision capability when the rifle is discharged.
The proposed apparatus incorporates a flash hider onto the gas plug or over the gas vent of a gas operated rifle. With a flash hider disrupting the combustion of un-burnt powder particles the bright flash typically associated with the discharge of a rifle will be eliminated or greatly reduced.